


By your side

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Post-Defenders, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Karen needs to travel urgently to her hometown (Vermont). Foggy is unable to accompany her, so she has to go with Matt as her last resort.How will things turn out?





	By your side

"Foggy, are you  _really_  sure about this?", Matt inquired a little hesitantly, adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time.

"Of course I am!", answered cheerfully holding the liquor he just ordered. Lifted it to his lips and took a sip, then winced at the taste and put it down. "As I've told you, she's always asking for you", added whirling his glass to melt the ice, smirking.

"Uh-huh... I don't think so, but if that's what you say", he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, shooking his head.

Foggy took another sip and regretted it immediately. He cleared his throat. "I know she didn't expect to meet you tonight, but she'll be happy to see you again... Trust me!"

The blind man could detect his friend was telling the truth, but despite this, he wasn't completely convinced.

He tried so hard to get in touch, looking for excuses to be able to talk to her, but she rarely returned his calls and always found a way to avoid his visits, saying she had a lot to do.  
Yes, it's true she was very busy with her current job, but obviously she didn't want to hear anything from him after all they've been through.

It was supposed this time they would do things better. They wouldn't keep nothing for themselves anymore and they must say every single thing that bothered them, but she wasn't doing her part.

The tables have turned. He was the one who didn't stop revealing secrets and let her know everything about him... But she had become distant and reserved. It wasn't reciprocate.

If that's what she wanted, why was she taking this attitude? Will she have repented? In the end, have she come to the conclusion she deserves better after knowing who he really is?

He didn't know what else to do. No wonder he felt so lost.  
So he eventually stopped, knowing she needed space to assimilate the last events, but it's been a while...

Whatever the reason, it was killing him. He didn't like being away from her.  
There wasn't a single day he didn't think about her, wondering how was she or what was she doing.  
He truly missed her.

Nowadays, both have started asking about each other and how's everything in their new lives through their reliable friend. And it didn't mean she was ready to face him, but that wasn't fair for Foggy. Being the messenger was really tiring.

So it was about time to a reunion, regardless her consent.

-'-

They had a couple of drinks while waiting for Karen to arrive at  _Josie's_ , a humble establishment they often visited when the team used to work together.

But time passed and both began to worry...

"What happened to her?", he needed to know after re-checking his phone for a text message from Karen, but there wasn't any sign from her yet.

"I have no idea. She's used to being punctual"

When they were ready to go out to look for her, she finally appeared entering the premises with speed and once she visualized them in the bar counter next to the pool table, she went towards to meet them.

"Karen!", the blonde man came over to hug her to say hello. "Are you all right? What took you so long to get here?", questioned anxiously, holding her by the shoulders and looking directly into her eyes.

Murdock didn't need to ask, because he could feel she was upset. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing was hectic, something affected her.

What would be the motive? Did someone threaten her on the way to the bar? Because he even could perceive she had cried moments before...

She drew back and took a sharp breath before answering. "My— My grandma got sick"

So that's what it was about. She didn't even realize it was Matt who put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting, reassuring gesture; she merely felt the urge to cry again. So she broke down and automatically buryied her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrolably.

"Oh, no! Is it serious?", Foggy wanted to know, and stroked her back to console her.

"No, her condition is stable. According to what I was informed—", she gasped, calming them down a bit. "But I need to go there and see her", she separated a little bit embarrassed by her reaction.

With the back of her hand, she wiped away the tears and took in air, trying to regain her composure. She hated to show her fragile side, but she couldn't help it when it came to her grandmother.

"I'd be more than happy to go with you, but this week I'll be very busy at work"

"Don't worry, Fog—"

"But Matt is free!", suddenly interrupted her.

The above-mentioned almost jumped out of scare. He didn't anticipate Foggy urged him to do something like that, knowing they weren't on good terms.

"No! Well, yes... It— It's true, I haven't had any cases to attend... But— But if you don't want me as a co-pilot—", stammered, thinking it would be a huge mistake.

"Why not? You'd keep me distracted", she fixed her hair behind her ear, shyly. "Would you like to join me?"

"Um... Yeah. Sure!", he accepted reluctantly. He couldn't say _no_ to her.

"OK, deal. I'll pick you up first thing in the morning", concluded as she shook his hand. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm not feeling well tonight, and I cannot think of a better place to be than my bed, so... Next one's on me"

"No prob... We understand, Karen. We're really sorry for what happened"

"If there's anything else I can do for you, you know you count on me", offered Nelson and held her tightly in his arms again.

"Thank you", she hugged him back. "See you tomorrow", affirmed to Matt.

"Take care!"

They waited until she left to return to their respective spots. Matt immediately punched him in the arm when Foggy wanted to hold his drink again.

"Hey! And why was that?", complained and rubbed his arm to make the pain go away.

"Look what trouble you're getting me into!", growled, whispering so no one around them could hear.

"Bah! Come on! I know you were dying to!", he grumbled. "I just gave you a little push, that's all"

"Yeah, I would have done it another time... But not now, Foggy! She and I—"

"It's the perfect time, Matt! Today, the chance presented itself and you couldn't let it pass"

"But... Don't you think I'm taking advantage of the situation?"

"She _needs_ you! And you've never been there for her"

"Hmph... You're right", sighed and tightened his jaw. He detested when others were right. Especially his best friend, who knew him better than himself.

"Don't worry, pal!", he gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Both will be fine... You'll thank me for this later"

-'-

The next day, Matt had packed a suitcase early in the morning, in case he ever needed it, and dressed in more comfortable clothes than he's used to wear.

Karen didn't mention whether they would stay there or return that same night, and he didn't want to call her at dawn to ask, fearing to cause her some discomfort. But, like the saying goes  _«Prevention is better than regret»_.

At breakfast, he was so nervous that when he brought the coffee mug to his mouth, he spilled some of the content on his t-shirt.

"Damn it!", he exclaimed furiously for his clumsiness and ran to his room, hoping to have time to change his clothes before Karen arrived for him.

After putting a new t-shirt back on, threw the other one into the laundry basket.

"I'll wash this when I get back", made a mental note, wishing it won't leave a stain.

He speed walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and just as he finished getting ready, he heard the horn of a car and when he paid attention, he distinguished the sweet essence of the woman he would recognize anywhere.

He went to the kitchen and left the dishes in the sink, gathered up the things he had organized at the entrance and after closing his apartment's door, he quickly came downstairs, stopping at the main hall.

He took a few breaths to relax and went out to meet her.

"Good morning, Karen!", greeted her bowing down to the car window so she could look at his big grin.

"What's so good about it?", she replied sharply without peeling her eyes forward. "But I'll have to pretend it's a good day when she's before me"

The smile disappeared from his face instantly as he heard anguish in her tone of voice. "I just—"

"No, Matt...", she punched her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. "I'm just so— Ugh! Sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you"

Matt sighed and recharged over the car door. He's dealt with this before so he knew how she would feel. There was no need to blame her for her behavior.

"Your grandma is the person you love most and you fear losing her... I've been there too, remember?"

"Yes", turned her head to finally observe her companion. "So do I", she thought. And wouldn't want to go through that again. It's the main reason why she was so afraid of losing her grandmother.

"I completely understand. Don't be ashamed to talk about this"

She nodded after making sure she was counting on him, and that he was there to support her. And whatever happened, after all, she needed to be ready.

"Come on, we'll be late", she remembered and he curved his lips again after cheering her up. "You need a hand with that?", asked referring to his luggage.

"No, I can do it myself... In the meantime, start the engine", and that's what she did while he closed the trunk and then got into the car to sit next to her.

Immediately, began to feel the accumulated tension in his back right after he fastened his seatbelt.

"Uh... Something wrong?", she queried when she saw his expression had changed.

"I've never left Manhattan", he admited, abstracted in his thoughts. "All this is new to me"

"No worries, nothing will happen...", gestured. "It's not like _aliens_ suddenly will fall from the sky, is it?", she retracted. "Oh, wait! That already happened..."

"You're not helping!", muttered.

"You're in good hands. I assure you", they drove one block and turned left at an intersection.

"And that's for certain... But I love my city so much that only by imagining that I'm abandoning it—"

"Wow, that much?", her mouth drop open in amazement. "I don't think I've ever met anyone before who felt that way about the place where they were born"

"Well... Don't you miss your city?"

"Yes, of course... The food, the scenery, the people—", they stopped at a traffic light and waited for the green light.

"But?"

"I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible". Her heart skipped and he finally got to the point.

He had time sensing that Karen was still hiding something from them.

She had already told them about Wesley's murder, but now he realized they knew absolutely nothing about her past. Should he press?

"And why, may I ask, is that?", he could hear his own voice trembling for fear it might annoyed her he was taking a liberty to.

She laughed. "I thought you were never going to ask me that" she expressed. "No... I'm not offended. But I don't want to talk about it... Much less now", she replied, hoping not to sound rude.

"Right... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"We should stop apologizing, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sorry... Oops,  _sorry_! See? Can't help it!"

Matt giggled with her to relax the nerves. She herself had remarked that she wanted him here to liven up her trip, not to bring bad memories to her mind.

So, as soon as they got back on the road, he began to recount some of the crazy anecdotes Foggy has told him about how he wanted to impress Marci Stahl and ended up failing in the attempt.

-'-

"Then he told me: Buddy, I'm crazy about this girl. But she doesn't want anything serious with me!"

"Aw, poor thing. And what did you advise him?"

"He must keep trying. If he really want to conquer her, I've already told him the easiest way to reach her heart..."

"Um, let me guess... His wallet?"

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!", he raised his fist.

"Oh, my God! I didn't think she was that kind of woman", she laughed.

"And she's not! But I must admit she's quite interested... And that's the only thing Foggy hasn't tried"

"But he's had enough expenses to buy her something costly"

"I told him not to despair. If she's the one, she won't let him go... I can sense she's very fond of him, but I don't know why she doesn't want to show it!", they shared another laugh.

"No way!"

"I haven't said anything to him or else he would do something reckless. Knowing him, he'd be able"

"You talk as if you're an _expert_ on the subject", she commented sarcastically.

"Well, maybe I haven't had a lasting relationship... But it doesn't mean I don't know how to make a woman happy. I'll always be willing to do whatever it takes"

Karen knew with that, he was subtly asking her to give him another opportunity. She decided to ignore it for the moment and merely changed the subject.

"Now we're in a bit of a hurry to get there, but I promise  when we get back, we can make a few stops on the road if you like. There are some places I'd like to show you"

"Can I enjoy it my way?"

"Totally! I would describe everything to you if I had to"

"Excellent!"

-'-

After nearly 7 hours of road trip, they finally arrived to Fagan Corners, a small city in Vermont.

They were hungry, so they decided to get something to eat before they got to the hospital. And Karen knew the perfect place.

It was a small restaurant where they served homemade food, the favorite of the residents, because in addition to the friendly atmosphere animated with live music, they also offered all kinds of dishes with vegetables and fresh meat, which Matt did not hesitate to try and was delighted with the variety of new flavors that his palate could find.

"Very tasty!", he commented at the end of his dessert and wiped himself with a napkin. "You were right, the food is great here"

"I told you!", she agreed. "Too bad we can't stay any longer"

"Never mind, this was enough to give me a very good impression"

Karen smiled and made a gesture to call the waiter and ask for the check.

"I'll go to the bathroom. You can wait for me at the exit", she stated, taking her purse out of her handbag. Matt stopped her by the wrist.

"What are you doing? I'll pay"

"We drove all day to get here, sir. You did me a favor", insisted as she grabbed her credit card and handed it to the waiter. "Let me at least invite you"

"Had I known, I wouldn't have eaten too much", shamefully reproached, rubbing his belly after feeling guilty about the foods that he consumed.

"Oh, you're exaggerating! I've invited Nelson before and believe me when I say you didn't eat a quarter of what he'd have eaten. So, it's not a big deal", she pushed him towards the door. "Let's go"

With his head down, Matt came out of the place. He didn't insist, because he didn't want to cause any discussion in front of the people around them, he just went his way and waited in the car until she got out.  
Later, he would find a way to reward her for such generous deed.

He thought it would be uncomfortable on the way to the hospital, but she didn't take it seriously and they continued to talk like they did moments before.

When they parked the vehicle behind the building, Karen inhaled and exhaled slowly to relax as Matt took her hand with affection.

"You can do it", he assured her, inspiring confidence. And they finally entered to the hospital.

-'-

"Welcome! How can I help you?", presented the receptionist nicely.

"Hi, good afternoon. I'm here to visit Penelope Page... She had a heart attack last night", her voice broke a bit when she mentioned the latest. "Can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Just give me one second..." After searching for information on her computer, she replied "Mrs. Page is in #201. Only family members are allowed access. May I have your IDs?"

Matt was already heading to the waiting room, when she asked for his wallet and also delivered his ID to the worker.

"Uhm... He's my fiancé!", she lied, holding his hand with a crooked smile, then noticed she wouldn't buy that and added quickly "Oh! I should have forgotten the ring when leaving home. My bad, sorry"  
Matt barely managed to nod his head, still a little confused.

The young woman frowned, but put their names on a list to register them. "OK... Everything in order. Now, you can come in. Second floor, three units from the right", indicated.

"Thank you very much", answered Matt a little sorry, letting himself be led from the arm to the elevator. Once inside, he let go of her grip and questioned "Karen?", but he didn't get an answer from her. "Could you explain what happened there?"

"Do you really want me to say it?", she glared at him and clenched her fists so tightly, her fingernails have left marks. "I can't do this alone, okay? I can't!"

Matt immediately embraced her, she clung to his body and while her tears threatened to come out, she stayed strong to avoid crying and not look vulnerable in front of her beloved grandmother.

"I'm here for you", whispered in her ear. "I'll never again turn away from you"

The doors opened and they had to break contact to get out. When she got to the room, she took a last deep breath before she came in.

"Grandma!", Karen cried out with emotion and ran towards her to embrace her.

"Careful, sweetie!", said the old lady between laughs, trying to get up a little bit so she could look at them better. Karen pressed a button to make the backrest stand up and be in a better position.

"You don't know how glad I am that you're okay!"

"Bah! It's a long way to get rid of me"

"Don't say that!", both chuckled and then the lady lifted her head up to look at who was behind Karen.

"Ohhh! Here's the _lucky one_!", raised her hands to the heaven. "Honey, why haven't you introduce me to that handsome man?"

Lucky one? Damn! She actually thought _he_ was her fiancé.  
Well, two can play this game...

Matt blushed lightly and removed his glasses so she could see him better. He came closer and bent down to her height, kissing her hand delicately.

"Matt Murdock. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Page", he straightened up without releasing her hand and placed his other hand in top of it. "Karen has told me sooo much about you", he made the lady smile, flattered.

"So... I guess my grandchild already prepared my  _special_  recipe for you, right?"

"Oh, of course! I was worthy of it once, and it's a delight!", he played along.

"I'm really glad to hear that", her heart was touched by his approval. "And... You two are living together?"

"Well... If the real question is if we're—"

"Stop it, now!", Karen shut him up before he could say anything inappropriate, her hand over her mouth to stifle a laughter. "Grandma, he's just my friend"

"What?", Penny clutched her chest with both hands. "B—But the nurse told me you were coming with your fiancé!"

"Yeah, it's something I made up so he could come with me. That's it", Karen replied and her poor grandma looked pretty disappointed.

"I thought you were bringing me good news..."

"I'm sorry to have deluded you"

"Well, I can't pretend it didn't hurt me..."

"Matt!", turned to him and scolded. "You know she's coming out of surgery. It wasn't the time for games!", he simply shrughed in amusement.

"No... It ain't him, darling", she took Karen's hand to calm her down. "It's just that... I was already imagining you dressed in white. How much longer do I have to wait for that day?"

The reporter didn't mean to break her illusions and now she didn't know what to say. If her Grandma knew how bad her love-life has been...

"Miss, there are forms that need to be filled", mentioned her a nurse who stuck her head in the door. "Could you sign, please?"  _«_ _Saved by the bell»._

"Of course! Excuse me", and Karen retired. Leaving Matt alone with her grandmother.

He swallowed hard. He could perceive the woman in front of him had an endless list of questions to ask and feared he would have no answers to satisfy her curiosity.

"And tell me, Matty... How did you meet Karen?"

What was he supposed to say?

 

 

> _Oh, she was my firm's first client. My partner and I were her lawyers so she wouldn't be framed at a death scene. I put her life on the line several times..._

"Karen worked for me, she was our assistant. Our paths drifted apart, but we're still friends... I guess", he replied insecurely.

"Oh! So... You and her—?", she wanted to intuit, knowing there was a little more in the story.

"Uh... Yes, there was something between us"

"I knew it!", she clapped her hands after guessing. "And what happened?"

"There were certain misunderstandings... I wasn't honest with her"

"Um... Well, there's nothing you can't fix"

"I know, ma'am... But getting her trust back has been difficult"

"Do you still love her?", she demanded bluntly.

Matt didn't answer, simply lowered his head in shame and held the grip on his white cane.

"You don't need to answer, dear... I can see it in your eyes. You love my child!", celebrated.

"That's right", he didn't deny it. "But—"

"Don't worry... I know it's hard, but once you win her heart, there's no turning back. Believe me"

"I do hope so"

The lady stretched out her arm and he approached the bed so she could take his hand again.

"I can tell you're a good boy. Please, take care of my  _sunshine_ "

"I'll do it... I'd give my life if I had to"

The eldest smiled widely and let a tear escape, which quickly wiped clean when Karen returned to the bedroom.

"Everything's okay here?", she asked when she saw how serene they both looked.

"Perfect, sweetheart!", Granny replied, tenderly caressing Matt's hand with her thumb before letting him go. "Now, tell me... What have you done in New York? I want to know everything!"

-'-

They spent the entire afternoon chatting with Karen's grandmother and when they left the place, it was getting late. The sky began to turn dark and they usually roll up the sidewalks at 8 o'clock in these towns.

They decided to stop by a fast-food stall nearby and ordered a takeout dinner.

"How nice your grandmother is!"

"I'm glad you guys got along! Sometimes, she's too picky"

"Don't tell me! That lovely lady?", he threw back his head and cackled loudly. Karen loved when she managed to provoke that reaction in him. "In what way?"

"Well, she's worried about the people around me. I haven't always had a good influence"

"Oh..."

"And if she knew  _who_  you really are..."

"Ouch! Low blow"

"Nah... She'd still admire you... She always watches the news to know what new heroic feat  _The Avengers_  have done. Why wouldn't she do the same for  _Daredevil_?

"Well... Compared to them, I'm just an enthusiastic amateur"

"No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am! I'm a loser"

"No!", she playfully pushed him. "I'm sure they soon realize your potential and will ask you to join their team"

"And they'll also give me a  _vibranium suit_... Yes, of course! In your dreams", joked and both laugh out loud as they stroll through the streets to the parking lot.

Matt armed himself with courage and hugged her by the shoulders. Karen didn't back off, so that was a good sign.

-'-

"Do you think we'll get a hotel at this hour without a reservation?", asked once they got in the car.

"Don't worry about it", she took a key out of her purse. "My grandma asked us to stay at her house"

"Phew, that's nice! Because I didn't feel you fresh enough to drive us back home for hours"

"No. I need some rest. And we could take a shower, too"

Matt giggled and shook his head. "A shower? But it won't be necessary! We don't smell that bad! Just to be clear...", he made a pause and dramatically added "I wanna take a nap!"

"Oh, shut up!", laughed and they continued making fun of it.

-'-

Upon arriving at the compound, Karen went to open the door as he lowered the bags of food and their belongings from the vehicle.

After had pleasant dinner, she gave him a brief tour around the place and showed Matt the guest room so he could make himself comfortable.

He put his suitcase on the bed and was about to get ready to go to the bathroom and take a bath before sleeping, when she stopped before leaving the room, turned around and recharged against the door frame.

"Matt... I must say I heard part of your conversation with my grandma", she confessed, crossing her arms. "Do you really think so?"

He gulped. He didn't imagine she had managed to hear something, he should have been more alert.

But he better relaxed and took it as another chance to show how he felt.

"Of course, Karen... You know I'd do anything for you"

Her eyes watered down and she couldn't help but feel loved. She had longed for that feeling.

"And... I know there are a lot of things you haven't told me yet, but you must know you shouldn't feel obligated to tell me. I respect your privacy and I'll only listen to you unless you are ready to open up," he stretched out his hand and removed the hair that covered her face, placing it behind her ear. "I just don't want this to take you away from me"

Matt approached her and deposited a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks so much for everything", the blonde girl took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I don't know what I'd have done without you", declared, hugging his hand against her chest.  
Matt could feel her heartbeat now, not just listen to it. And it was fascinating.

"You have nothing to be grateful for. I'll always remain by your side", promised, slipping his fingers to her chin and brought her face closer to his, sealing her lips in a passionate kiss...

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I called her grandma like that. I don't read comics and in the series they haven't mentioned it... I searched on Internet, but didn't find anything. So I used her mom's name XD
> 
> This one's been the hardest for me to translate. Hope I've done a decent work.
> 
> Enjoy _Avengers: Infinity War_! The most anticipated movie of the year.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Till next time! ❤


End file.
